Your idiot
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: Lyon explains how he and Gray turned into lovers from best friends. YAOI!


**DISCLAIMER- it isn't mine. **

**Warning- YAOI! Not proofread.**

**For Titania ELI. **

**Hope you all like it. enjoy and review~**

* * *

He was always like that. _Carefree. _

I Love him so much for this reason actually. He looks so cute all the time. Gray Fullbuster, MY Gray Fullbuster.

We both were best friends. What do I mean by _were? _We are lovers now. How did I confess? Pretty long story. But an interesting one.

FLASHBACK

"Is this guitar more important than your best friend to you, Lyon? I seriouslyam going to break it someday!" Gray huffed and turned around crossing his arms on his chest. I sighed. Of course he was more important than the guitar, although I loved the guitar a lot. But I loved the cute raven haired teen standing beside me more. I put my hands on his shoulder and turned him around.

"Listen Gray, I know I promised to go for the movie with you but you know I need to practice for my next song for the school program. And for that I need it with me all the time!" I tried again explaining him.

He didn't get convinced.

Instead a pout appeared there. Why is it so hard to resist his cute charm? I sighed.

"Fine! One day won't matter anyways." I smiled as he jumped up with excitement.

He was fifteen and soon to be sixteen. I am already sixteen and I'm his senior. But we both are best friends. It happened a few years ago.

Gray tilted his head in confusion which made me chuckle.

"What happened Gray?" I tried my best to control my laughter but it was too tough to do. His reaction was too cute. But when he hit, it was painful. And I felt that pain on my shoulder. I still couldn't stop myself from laughing though.

"Lyon!" he shouted at me. Okay, now I had to control myself. After finally suppressing my laughter I stood straight. A chuckle still escaped from my mouth. I broke into fits of laughter again earning a glare from him.

I stood straight now completely serious.

"Why were you laughing like an idiot anyways?" He asked obviously annoyed. Oh how I love that look of him.

"Your reactions are too cute Gray-_chan. _Not my fault." I teased and it worked. Gray doesn't give those reactions to everyone. Just few special ones. Like our friends, Lucy, Sherry, Juvia and those two bastards Loke and Natsu. Urghhh… I hate them both. Well not that much because they are my friends also but all three of us like Gray. Oh and Gray and Lucy are our juniors.

And there it comes. Another reaction and this one is the one which I loved the most. He was blushing!

And that was all what was needed to make me laugh again. Gray punched me playfully again.

"S-Sorry. But you were b-blushing!" I couldn't even speak properly because I was trying my best to hold back my laughter which I'm so sure is making my Gray's blood boil.

He was getting totally red now. Oh man! I think I've never laughed this much with anyone.

Damn! My stomach is aching now. And my voice is also not clear now.

A sly smirk appeared on his face. I wondered what was in the store.

"Not feeling well my prince charming? Maybe a kiss would help?" he teased coming closer. His face was a few inches apart from mine. Just a bit more and we both would be kissing. Oh damn! I can feel the heat rising up to my cheeks. That look and the way his eyes are full of passion…wait, PASSION? Lyon, get a hold of yourself!

Gray pulled back and started laughing. It was my turn to get annoyed.

"You are a pervert Lyon!" he said pointing an accusing finger towards me. His other hand was placed on his stomach as he laughed so hard that his whole body was shaking.

I smirked and moved closer to him. He stopped laughing and gave me a confused look. I kept on taking steps towards him and he moved back. As his back hit the wall, I trapped him there. My both arms were placed near his head and my face a few inches apart from his.

'Payback time dear Gray!' I silently cheered at the back of my mind satisfied from the results I got. His whole face was red now. The raven bangs I wanted to stroke so badly now were hiding his eyes. Gray's face was down. I could feel my heart thumping loudly.

"S-shut up!" he tried to snap back at me but poor Gray, he was failing miserably. He turned his face in a different direction. I smiled. He was just a beautiful sight to behold. His bangs covering his eyes, and face flustered. I wanted to see what he was hiding in those lovely eyes of his. I hooked my finger under his chin and turned his face in my direction upwards. He was a bit short in height than the rest of us. Lucy was shorter than Gray also. Maybe because she is a girl.

I know Gray's height will soon match mine. He just needs to get a bit older.

I looked in the ocean like orbs of his. Deep and holding a lot of mysteries. Feelings being one of them.

"I can be more perverted ya know. Wanna check how much?" I teased. Gray snorted and huffed. That face just looked too cute.

"No damn ways! Now get ready to go! We are getting late!" he shouted at me. I smirked. He never changes. Still playing hard to get?

I got out from his way and he started walking. I could imagine him blushing. Don't know if he was or not?

I followed him out.

* * *

I din't even know what happened in the movie. I was just too busy looking at Gray all the time. The way he was trying his best not to scream when the vampire sucked the blood from the girl's neck was scary, for him. He hugged me at that time and I was there frozen. I had an urge to play with his soft dark locks and I did so. I guess it comforted him because his breathing was getting calmer.

"Sshhh…" I tried to soothe him. He looked up. His eyes were watery. He wasn't crying anymore but just looking at me like an innocent child. I waited for him to say something but he didn't, instead he just hugged me back.

"Scary…" he muttered. I chuckled. He was acting like a total kiddo. He was still watching the movie!

His one eye was closed and the other was half-opened. If you are so scared then why do want to watch it so badly Gray? I wanted to shout at him but I had a benefit… he kept hugging me!

"I'll have strawberry!" he exclaimed. I ordered one strawberry milkshake and a chocolate one for me.

After we got our orders we started drinking them. He was making childish noises and made a few noises while drinking from the straw.

I chuckled at the sight. He had some of the drink on his face.

"You're acting a lot like a kid, Gray-_chan._" I teased. He didn't shout at me which surprised me. But what he said was more surprising.

"I'm happy and that's why I'm behaving like that." He shrugged and answered still busy with his shake.

"And what's the reason of this happiness?" I asked him.

He looked at me and stopped drinking. Then he smiled and answered my question.

"Because my best-friend is hanging out with me after a long time!"

I was spellbound. I had no clue what to reply. So I decided to be quite.

We were walking through the park and it was evening. A fountain was shining because of the light in the centre of the park.

We were walking side by side. Gray kept looking at a particular swing. I was about to ask him but he spoke first pointing a finger at the bench near swing.

"Hey Lyon, remember a kid who sat there alone?" he asked me. Of course I remember it! I smiled at him and he did the same before continuing.

"I was all alone that time Lyon, Lucy was out and my sister was busy with her boyfriend. I was only 11 by then. But you came all of a sudden."

_A young boy sat on the swing alone looking at the other children playing. His best friend was out from the town and his sister was also out on a date with her boyfriend. He sighed. It was boring. At home, his parents tried their best to spend time with him but because of being the owners of the biggest companies in the country, they couldn't take out much time. Ultear was always there to cheer up her little brother and play with him but she was 16 now, 5 years older than the raven haired kid, and was busy on a date with her long time crush Zeref. _

"_Hey, are you alone?" a silver haired kid asked him. _

_The latter nodded at this and looked down again. The other kid looked a year older than him. _

"_Why are you alone?" the kid asked him again. _

"_Because my best friend is out and I don't have any other friends. And I'm too scared to go and play with other kids…" he replied looking a bit upset._

"_There is nothing to be scared of. Did they do anything to you?" he asked again not wanting to see the sad look on the raven-haired kid's face again._

"_No… they actually are nice, but they just start fighting with each other shouting things like 'you aren't getting the cute one!' and I just keep on staring at them totally confused!" he was frustrated now. _

_The other chuckled at this. This boy really was innocent! He didn't understand that he was the reason why others fought!_

"_What's your name?" the silver- haired kid asked smilingly. _

"_Gray Fullbuster. And you?" he smiled back. This guy was nice. _

"_Lyon Bastia. Hey, don't tell me you are aunt Ur's son!" he exclaimed suddenly with his eyes widened. _

_The other nodded totally confused. _

"_You know my mom?" he asked Lyon. _

"_She is my mom's best friend. Why haven't we met before then?" he wondered. _

"_Don't know. Maybe because I am only comfortable with Lucy." Gray tried to provide an answer. _

"_You mean Lucy Heartfilia?" Lyon asked. _

"_YUP! Are you a fortune teller?" Gray asked innocently tilting his head in confusion. Lyon chuckled. _

"_Nope. You wanna be friends with me and the gang?" he asked. The latter nodded and jumped in excitement._

"_Can Lucy also be there?" he pleaded. Lyon nodded and Gray cheered again._

"Am I a fortune teller? Tell me Gray?" I breathed in his ear remembering the memory. I felt him shudder a bit.

"S-shut U-up! I was a kid back then!" he was blushing as well. I smirked.

"You still are a kid!" I teased.

"No!" he protested.

"But you act a lot like a kid…" I was having fun in teasing him. He pouted and tried to punch me. But I dodged his ever attack. We didn't realize we were nearing the water. And suddenly Gray was falling down. I was about to catch but a very familiar pair of arms caught him before. I looked at him; he was wearing brown short-pants and a loose red T-shirt. His tinted glasses were hidden by his strawberry blonde bangs. I gritted my teeth. The sight itself of Gray being in Loke's arms pissed me a lot!

I snatched him angrily. Gray looked shocked and kept on staring at me. But my eyes were glaring daggers to the idiot before me. He was doing the same thing, maybe because just the way I don't like Gray being in his arms, he doesn't like Gray being so close to my body and my hand holding him by waist.

"Hey you guys, having a glaring competition again?" an annoying voice broke the competition and Gray stood straight and got out of my arms.

Both I and Loke looked at the salmon haired guy there, named Natsu. He as an idiot. Unlike me or the blonde here, Natsu isn't that over-protective of Gray. He is protective and cares a lot about him, but he isn't that crazy as we both are for Gray. Natsu does fight with us for him though.

"Hey Natsu! And thanks for saving me Loke." Gray greeted.

Loke smiled at him and took his hand in his and kissed the back of his hand looking directly in Gray's eyes. Gray looked totally confused.

This time it was Natsu to snatch him away and glare at Loke. Gray stood there confused. Soon we all started to fight in snatching Gray. He was shaking and almost collapsed but AGAIN a pair of arms caught him. Gray held his head and shook it to clear the dizziness. We all looked at the person and it was a dark haired guy. He looked a lot like Gray. Oh now I remember him… it's Zeref! Gray's sister Ultear's boyfriend!

"You alright Gray?" he asked concernedly.

JUST WHY THE HELL ARE THESE IDIOTS APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE? I was having such a great time with Gray.

I sighed thinking that.

"Uh-yeah Zeref. Thanks." He said standing properly and smiled at him. I noticed Loke and Natsu were glaring at him, I also noticed I was doing the same thing! Was it a glaring competition day?

"Gray, what are you doing here?" a feminine voice asked and we all looked around to see Ultear coming towards us.

"Ultear! I was just hanging here with Lyon and we met rest here!" Gray replied his sister. She smiled at him turned towards us with her hands on her hips. She spoke pointing a finger at us,

"You weren't taking advantage of my brother now were you?" her eyes were boring straight into us and I really did feel scared. Jeez… how scary these girls can get?

"Ultear calm down…" Both Gray and Zeref were trying to calm her down and chuckling nervously. She again put that smile back on her face and looked at Gray.

"Let's all go together to the café and have something to eat." She suggested. Gray nodded and looked at us. I really didn't want to go; I had to practice as well after all. But he used those damn cute pleading eyes! … And I couldn't resist them…

It was late at night and we all were walking back to the park we met. I was too tired to fight with Natsu or Loke. Zeref and Ultear were behaving normally although Ultear, or the demon, was keeping a close eye on all of us. She really thinks we will take Gray's advantage! She is very protective of him. Well, who isn't? He is the cute little adorable guy everyone loves! And that's why I have a tough competition.

Loke stopped and we all did that too to know what it was. He took a step forward with a smile. But it wasn't his flirty smile like usual, instead it was a genuine one.

"Gray, who is it that you like? I really love you and I want to know who do you have feelings for…" he said. We were all left frozen. Even Ultear didn't shout as we thought. But Gray was the most shocked one.

He took a deep breath and smiled at Loke.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. I and Natsu sighed in relief. But I kinda felt bad for Loke.

"There isn't any need for you to be sorry Gray. But remember, I'll always be there for you…" he smiled sadly. Gray was crying now. And he hugged Loke.

"I'm sorry Loke. But I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"You won't. I'll always be there." He said patting Gray's head. They broke apart. I didn't know why, but it was the first time I didn't feel that pain in my heart which I always did when Loke hugged him.

"But seriously, who is that you like?" he asked. Gray blushed, and he looked adorable. But I was scared to know the answer.

"He as an idiot…" Gray muttered.

Natsu?

I wanted to cry that time but I controlled them.

"He is an idiot with silver hairs…" Gray continued. I didn't look at him. My face was down. Silver hairs? It's Elfman?

I was about to break down. I turned around. I didn't want to hear next. If it was someone else, I would jump off a cliff. And I really didn't want to hear it from Gray's mouth.

"He's even running away from me now…" I heard his voice. I felt a sudden urge to turn around and look at him. I did what I wanted, and he was facing me. I stood there frozen.

He came forward and stood a few inches from me.

"It's you Lyon. I love you. You are everything that I want." He looked straight in my eyes. I didn't believe my ears. Maybe I was dreaming? I couldn't say anything. I was just standing there like a dumb idiot.

He smiled sadly at me and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. Just… just forget it all 'kay?" he started walking passing me. My eyes widened when Loke shot me an angry look. That's when I realized what happened. I stopped him by his wrist.

I couldn't see his face because of our position. We were facing different directions but standing beside each other. I was holding his wrist. And he just stood there.

Turning him around by shoulders I faced him. He was sobbing. He was trying hard to suppress his cries, I could feel it.

Next thing I knew was that I had placed my lips on his'. I liked the taste of his mouth. Every inch of his mouth made me feel heavenly. He was crying while the kiss. I wanted to show him how much I loved him, and how much I cared for him. After breaking apart I placed my forehead on his'. I closed my eyes. We both were panting hard. When I opened my eyes, he was still crying but his eyes were closed. I wiped them with my thumb and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Gray…" I finally confessed. He hugged me tightly. He was still crying but I let him. Because I knew they were tears of joy. And I just wanted him to be happy.

I tightened my arms around him.

"You'll take care of my brother, you got that?" Who could be the one to ask me this? No doubt, this dangerous voice belonged to the demon queen Ultear. But I still smiled when I saw she was crying as well.

Gray didn't look up. His eyes were closed and his head rested on my chest. I was still holding him close to me. There was no way I was going to get him away from me.

"I knew it was you Lyon. Take care of him or else you don't know what will happen…" Loke chuckled.

"Thanks Loke, I appreciate it." I smiled. I know how tough it is for him. He had to accept that Gray was someone else's now. He knew he had to move on… which I would possibly never be able to do.

Gray finally broke the hug and went to the person who was silent all this while and hugged that idiot.

"I'm sorry Natsu…" he was smiling. Natsu smiled nervously and scratched the back of his neck, a habit we all have when we are nervous.

"You knew?" he was surprised. Gray nodded.

"I read the letter… but there is a certain blonde haired friend of mine who has a crush on you. And I love Lyon." He said.

Blonde haired? Loke just confessed. So it had to be Lucy! But as expected from Natsu, he didn't have a clue…!

FLASHBACK OVER

A hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality. I turned around and saw Gray looking at me. The ice-cream he was eating earlier was now finished.

"You okay?" he asked concerned. I nodded and hugged him tightly.

Yes, I love him more than anything.

"Eh?"

Clean up. It's there on your face." I told him. He tried to clean it but couldn't find where it was.

I smirked and licked his cheek. He was getting slightly pink by now.

"L-Lyon…" he muttered my name when I slowly proceeded to kiss his jaw line. I quickly caught his lips and put my arms around his waist. I slipped my tongue in and we continued it for a few seconds but I felt he needed some air so we broke. He was panting hard, I was too. I put my head in the crook of his neck and felt his arms wrap around me.

"Hey Gray, do you think I'm a fortune teller?"

"Nope. You are an idiot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you are my idiot."

* * *

So how was it? Tell me in the review please :) Hope you all liked it :)


End file.
